


Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Biweekly Writing Challenge, Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: The fourth challenge from Brevityworks is . . . Kiss Kiss Fall In Love.Welcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep.
Kudos: 1





	Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

Welcome to the fourth challenge of brevityworks, Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

Based on the poll we made, the theme of **Kiss Kiss Fall In Love** was chose for our 4th writing challenge. This refers to first kisses! It's up to the writers how they want to interpret this. Feel free to run wild!

If you're interested in joining the fourth challenge, please fill out the writer's form [here](https://forms.gle/sQkbubwX9Bzkx6yb7). The deadline to submit your fic will be **Thursday, August 13th @ 11pm EST**.

After you have filled out the form, you will get a confirmation email to which you will have to **RESPOND** to in order to confirm your participation. We will be taking new signups for the challenge up until the form closes on **Sunday, August 9th @ 3pm EST**.

If you are finished with your fic, please submit it to the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/brevityworks_challenge_4_kisskissfallinlove). Please also **DM the mods** once you have submitted your fic. Your fic will be checked by the mods before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining anonymously, so please don't spoil which fic is yours until author reveals.

Good luck, and happy writing!

XOXO,

wolf&sheep


End file.
